memory_alphafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
The Galileo Seven
Spock musi podejmować trudne decyzje, gdy dowodzony przez niego zwiad utyka na planecie, zamieszkałej przez wielkie humanoidy. Streszczenie wstęp :"Dziennik kapitański, data gwiezdna 2821.5. Jesteśmy w drodze na Makus III, z ładunkiem zapasów medycznych. Na kursie leży Murasaki 312, formacja kwazaropodobna. Vague... undefined. To bezcenna okazja do badań naukowych. Na pokładzie znajduje się Wysoki Komisarz Galaktyczny Ferris, nadzorujący dostarczenie leków na Makus III." [[Plik:GalileoCrew.jpg|thumb|left|The seven members of the Galileo crew]] Na mostku Enterprise kapitan Kirk odbiera wiadomość od Spocka, że prom Galileo jest gotów do startu. W skład jego załogi wchodzą Spock, komandor podporucznik Scott, Dr. McCoy, porucznicy Latimer, Gaetano, i Boma, oraz kancelistka Mears. thumb|[[Ferris (Commissioner)|Ferris enters the Enterprise bridge]] Na mostek wchodzi Wysoki Komisarz Ferris i przypomina kapitanowi o swym sprzeciwie wobec opóźniania misji priorytetowej - dostarczenia zapasów. Zaraza w kolonii New Paris wymyka sie spod kontroli, a Enterprise musi dotrzeć na Makus, by przekazać zapasy leków. thumb|left|''Galileo'' launches Kirk to rozumie, ale przypomina, że jego rozkazy obejmują tez badanie takich zjawisk jak "kwazary i formacje kwazaropodobne" a czas spotkania został wyznaczony za pięć dni, podczas gdy droga zajmie najwyżej trzy. Ma więc 48 godzin na zbadanie fenomenu. Galileo startuje. Gdy wchodzi w obszar fenomenu,prom wpada w turbulencje, i zbacza z kursu. Interferencja elektryczna fenomenu zakłóca czujniki i uniemożliwia komunikację z Enterprise. Mimo wszystko Uhura odbiera słowa "zepchnęło nas z kursu" w niemal nieczytelnym przekazie. Kirk musi spróbować akcji ratunkowej bez czujników. Akt I :"Dziennik kapitański, data gwiezdna 2821.7. Elektromagnetyczny fenomen znany jako Murasaki 312 wiruje niczym wściekły. Przypomina, że zaginęło tam siedmiu moich załogantów, i wciąż nie udaje się odebrać od nich sygnału. Co gorsza, ten efekt zagłusza nasze czujniki. Bez nich jesteśmy ślepi i prawie bezradni." thumb|''Galileo'' damaged on surface Taurus II Galileo jest zmuszony do awaryjnego lądowania na Taurus II, samotnej planecie w sercu Murasaki 312. Gdy Scott próbuje naprawić uszkodzony prom, Latimer i Gaetano zostają wysłani na zwiad terenu i pouczeni o konieczności utrzymywania wizualnego kontaktu z promem. Tymczasem na pokładzie Enterprise sensory nadal nie działają, nie można tez uruchomić bezpiecznego przesyłu. Kirk nakazuje, by drugi prom, Columbus, był gotów do startu celem przeszukania powierzchni planety. thumb|left|Uhura discovers a [[Class M|Type M planet]] Narasta napięcie między Kirkiem a Ferrisem, gdy Kirk jasno mówi, że zamierza wykorzystać każdą wolną chwilę na poszukiwanie zaginionych. Uhura czasowo przejmuje obowiązki oficera naukowego i pomaga w poszukiwaniach Galileo', odkrywając jedyną planetę klasy M w rejonie, Taurus II. Gdy Scotty diagnozuje uszkodzenia, odkrywa, że ''Galileo stracił prawie całe paliwo – na tym, co zostało, mogą nie móc osiągnąć odpowiedniej wysokości do wejścia na orbitę, chyba że zostawią conajmniej 500 funtów sprzętu na powierzchni. [[Plik:ScottyAndSpockTryRepairs.jpg|thumb|Scotty and Spock diagnose Galileo's problems]] Nic w wyposażeniu nie jest jednak rzeczą zbędną, Spock przygotowuje się więc do trudnej decyzji, jak wyznaczyć trzech załogantów do pozostawienia, tak by reszta mogła przeżyć. W tym momencie zimna logika Spocka zaczyna działać na nerwy niektórym z załogi promu, najbardziej zaś porucznikowi Boma. Boma proponuje losowanie, ale Spock odpowiada, że ma lepsze kwalifikacje, by podjąć decyzję niż "ślepy traf." Podczas zwiadu Latimer i Gaetano słyszą dziwne dźwięki, dochodzące jakby ze wszystkich stron. Próbując uciec na prom zostają odkryci przez wielkie, humanoidalne stworzenia, przypominające jaskiniowców i uzbrojone w dziedy. Jeden z nich atakuje przybyszy. Latimer zostaje trafiony dzidą w plecy i ginie na miejscu. Gaetano próbuje powstrzymać Taurean ogniem swego fazera. Akt II Gaetano, któremu udało się odpędzić Taurean, zostaje znaleziony przez Spocka i Boma w stanie załamania, wpatrujący się tępo w ciało poległego kolegi. Po krótkim poscigu za uciekającym humanoidem Spock powraca i ogląda dzidę. Zauważa podobieństwo tej broni do znalezisk z Folsom point, komentując, że jest to narzędzie "niewygodne" i "nie bardzo efektywne." Jego słowa ponownie denerwoją podwładnych, którzy uważają za wysoce niewłaściwe rozmawianie o archeologii, gdy jeden z ich towarzyszy został zabity. Spock, jak zawsze logiczny, odpowiada "Moja troska o zmarłego nie przywróci go do życia, panie Boma." Boma i Gaetano decyduja się przenieść ciało zmarłego do promu. Spock nie ma obiekcji, jeśli tylko nie przeszkodzi to w naprawach. Jego oferta pomocy zostaje odrzucona. :"Dziennik kapitański, data gwiezdna 2822.3. Kontynuujemy poszukiwania. Jednak z każdą chwilą jest nam trudniej znieść poczucie daremności wszelkich działań i... wielkiej straty." Nadal nie działają czujniki, transport i komunikacja. Ratownicy nie znaleźli żadnego śladu Galileo i jego pasażerów. Kirk nakazuje Columbusowi "rozszerzenie pasma poszukiwań o dwa stopnie w każdym okrążeniu." Sulu wyraża wątpliwość, że w ten sposób pozostanie zbyt wiele niezbadanej przestrzeni ale Kirk odpowiada, że nie mają czasu na sprawdzenie całej planety, a w ten sposób sprawdzą więcej terenu, nawet jeśli zrobią to niedokładnie. Na pokładzie promu McCoy i kancelistka Mears meldują Spockowi, że można usunąć z promu ok. 150 funtów rzeczy, które nie są konieczne do powrotu. Spock każe to zrobić, choć zauważa też, że i tak pozostanie 150 funtów za wiele. McCoy i Spock spierają się o etyczną stronę pozostawienia jednego człowieka dla ratowania sześciu ale przerywa im Boma, który melduje gotowość do ceremonii pogrzebowej. Spock nie jest zainteresowany uczestnictwem w ceremonii, gdyż jego pomoc potrzebna jest Scottowi przy naprawach. Próbuje zepchnąć ten obowiązek na Dr. McCoy'a, ale McCoy nalega, by Spock, jako oficer dowodzący misją, przyjął tę odpowiedzialność. Spock akceptuje ten obowiązek, ale twierdzi, że naprawy mają pierwszeństwo. Spiera się o to, by najpierw zadbać "to, co ważniejsze" , chcąc maksymalnie zwiększyć szanse przeżycia pozostałym członkom zwiadu. Później, gdy Scott i Spock wciąż próbują naprawić prom, z pękniętego przewodu wycieka całe pozostałe paliwo. Prom traci wszelką szansę na uzyskanie napędu. Spock radzi Scotty'emu, by "rozważył alternatywne rozwiązania," twierdząc, "zawsze jest jakaś alternatywa." thumb|left|Mears, Gaetano and Boma consider the use of force against the Taurean Na zewnątrz słychać niepokojące odgłosy. Spock identyfikuje je jako dźwięk drewna, pocieranego o skórę. Boma sugeruje, że jeśli Taureanie sa kultura plemienną, znającą pojęcie jedności, można to wykorzystać do ich zastraszenia. Uderzając w nich mogliby zabezpieczyć się przed powtórnym atakiem. McCoy i Gaetano zgadzają się z tym, że byłaby to "logiczna" akcja. Spock się waha, ale przyznaje, ze to logiczny plan, jednak jako pacyfista odrzuca nieuzasadnioną przemoc wobec innych form życia.. Proponuje co innego – by wystraszyć tubylców fazerami – strzelać nie po to, by zabić lub zranić, lecz by wystraszyć. Wysyła McCoy'a i Mears z powrotem na prom, by pomagali Scottowi, a sam prowadzi Boma i Gaetano przeciw Taureanom . Wydaje się, że plan dał spodziewany rezultat i Spock razem z Boma wraca do promu, zostawiając Gaetano na straży. Scotty mówi Spockowi, że ma pomysł, jak przestrić główny reaktor, by pobrał i wykorzystał energię ręcznych fazerów. Oznacza to niestety, że będą mogli uciec, ale zostaną pozbawieni mozliwości obrony. Będą bezbronni wobec olbrzymów.Spock i inni zgadzają się, że to jedyne wyjście. Transportery Enterprise znowu działają, i Kirk decyduje się na przesłonie trzech drużyn zwiadu na powierzchnię w nadziei odnalezienia zaginionych załogantów. Gaetano zostaje zaatakowany i traci fazer. Próbuje wspiąć się na skały, ale nie udaje mu się i w końcu ginie. Akt III [[Plik:480GAnthropoid.jpg|thumb|A Taurean threatens Galileo]] Spock, McCoy, i Boma przybywają do miejsca, gdzie został Gaetano. Nie mogą go znaleźć. Spock nakazuje pozostałym dwóm wrócić do promu, i oddać fazer Gaetano Scottowi. Boma jest oburzony, ale Spock oddaje mu również swój fazerl. Tłumacząc się "naukową ciekawością" próbuje odkryć, co stało się z Gaetano. Śledzony przez Taurean Spock znajduje ciało Gaetano i zanosi je do promu. Taureanie przybywają wkrótce po nim i zaczynają rzucać w niego dzidami, z których jedna nieomal trafia. Zagrażają też samemu promowie, rzucając w niego głazami. :"Dziennik kapitański, data gwiezdna 2823.1. Nasze drużyny sa na powierzchni planety Taurus II, i wciąż mamy nadzieję. Nasze urządzenia powoli odzyskują sprawność, a burza jonowa powoli zanika. Na statku możemy tylko bezradnie czekać." [[Plik:ScottyElectrifiesHull.jpg|thumb|left|Scotty electrifies Galileo's hull]] Spock wpada na pomysł, żeby naelektryzować poszycie statku przy pomocy energii akumulatoral. Dotykający zewnętrznej powłoki promu Taureanie doznają wstrząsu elektrycznego, który ich w końcu odstrasza. Boma żąda uroczystości pogrzebowych dla dwóch poległych członków druzyny. Spock w końcu wyraża zgodę, zastrzegając "jeśli te stworzenia pozwolą." thumb|[[Kelowitz talks to Kirk on science station monitor]] Na pokładzie Enterprise zwiad nr 2 wraca z kilkoma odkryciami. Porucznik. Kelowitz, który dowodził, składa kapitanowi raport, opisując wielkie istoty, te same, które odkryła drużyna z Galileo. Według jego słów chorąży O'Neill "został przebity dzidą, nim wogóle zorientowaliśmy się, że oni tam są." Porucznik Immamura został ranny i ma wybite ramię. Komisarz Ferris przybywa na mostek i informuje kapitana, że czas na odwrót. Obecnie Ferris przejmuje dowodzenie nad statkiem na mocy paragrafu 15 Galaktycznej Procedury Nadzwyczajnej. Kirk nakazuje ściągnąć wszystkie drużyny, wzywa też Columbusa , wciąż mając nadzieję, że Galileo jeszcze się zamelduje i będzie czas go ściągnąć. Z wielkim smutkiem Kirk nakazuje Sulu obranie kursu na Makus III. Akt IV :"Dziennik kapitański, uzupełnienie. Drużyny wróciły na pokład. ''Columbus jest w drodze. Przerywam poszukiwania." Zgodnie ze słowami Uhury, ''Columbus będzie dokował za 23 minuty. To oznacza, że tylko tyle czasu zostało na poszukiwania. thumb|Spock, Boma, and McCoy discuss situation as Scotty drains phasers Tymczasem na powierzchni planety Scott kończy opróżnianie fazerów, by załadować baterie promu i wylicza, że mają teraz dość energii, by wejść na orbitę i utrzymac się na niej kilka godzin, a nawet powrócić bezpiecznie na powierzchnię. Scotty mówi, że prom będzie gotowy za osiem minut. Spock mówi McCoy'owi i Boma, że mają dziesięć minut, by pochować Gaetano, i że będzie im towarzyszył. Columbus wraca na Enterprise i dokuje. Wszystkie drużyny są już na pokładzie. Kirk nie ma już wymówek do dalszego zwlekania. Enterprise rozpoczyna podróż na Makus III z normalną prędkością kosmiczną. Na Taurus II ceremonia pogrzebowa zostaje przerwana przez rzucane dzidy. McCoy, Boma, i Spock zostają znowu zaatakowani przez Taurean i muszą uciekać. Spock powstrzymuje napastników, odrzucając jedną z dzid, by dać pozostałym więcej czasu na ucieczkę. Gdy odwraca sie i próbuje uciec, stacza sie na niego wielki głaz i przygniata go do skały. Krzyczy do pozostałych, by startowali bez niego, ale tamci ignorują rozkaz i zawracają, by mu pomóc. thumb|left|Spock hits the fuel jettison button Wszyscy trzej wracają na prom, ale czas stracony, by pomóc Spockowi, pozwala Taureanom zgromadzić się wokół promu i przytrzymać go. Po odpaleniu dodatkowego silnika udaje się im wyrwać i wystartować. Niestety, dodatkowy wydatek energii powoduje, że osiągnąwszy orbitę nie będą już mogli bezpiecznie wylądować, i jeśli nie zostaną uratowani, spłoną razem z promem w atmosferze planety. W tym momencie Scott przypomina Spockowi o jego wcześniejszych słowach "zawsze istnieje alternatywa." Spock, wyraźnie zdziwiony tym odkrycuiem, mówi "musiałem się pomylić." Gdy osiągają orbitę, Scott oblicza, że utrzymają się na niej przez 45 minut. W tym momencie Spock dokonuje desperackiego czynu. Spuszcza resztę paliwa i podpala w nadziei, że Enterprise zobaczy ogień i przybędzie na ratunek. Szczęśliwie ten hazard popłaca. Baczne oko Sulu dostrzega flarę, i sternik informuje kapitana, po czym zmieniają kurs w jeszcze jednej próbie ratunku. thumb|Uhura and Mears add to crew's laughter Gdy orbita Galileo' zaczyna się załamywać, pięcioro pasażerów promu przygotowuje się do ognistej śmierci. W ostatniej chwili Enterprise ściąga drużynę na pokład, całą i zdrową. Usłyszawszy dobrą nowinę Kirk nakazuje Sulu powrót na kurs do Makus III warp 1. Gdy Spock i McCoy są już bezpieczni na mostku, Kirk przypomina Spockowi o jego czynie, próbując wydobyć z niego przyznanie, że działał emocjonalnie. Spock próbuje ominąć to pytanie, tłumacząc, ze jedyną logiczną decyzją był właśnie akt desperacji. Kirk pyta wprost, czy nie były to czysto ludzkie emocje. "Nie, sir." odpowiada Spock. Kirk mówi, że Spock jest bardzo upartym facetem. "Tak, sir." odpowiada Spock. Wszyscy na mostku, oprócz Spocka, wybuchają śmiechem. Pamiętne cytaty "To coś na zewnątrz zjonizowało cały sektor. Żaden z naszych instrumentów nie działa. Przynajmniej cztery sustemy słoneczne są pod jej wpływem. I gdzieś tam... gdzieś... 24-stopowy prom... który zboczył z kursu... wymknął się spod kontroli. Znalezienie igły w stogu siana to przy tym dziecinna zabawa!" : - Kirk "Co za bałagan!" "Obrazowe metafory nie naprawią obwodów, Mr. Scott. Myślę, ze powinien pan brać sie do roboty." "Aye." : - Scotty i Spock "Mój wybór był jedynie logiczny i wypływał z logicznych pobudek." "Mr. Spock, życie i śmierć mają własną logikę." "But attaining a desired goal always is, Doctor." : - Spock and Dr. McCoy "Mr. Spock, prosze mi przypomnieć, zebym powiedział, że mam dość pańskiej logiki." "To była najbardziej nielogiczna uwaga." : - McCoy i Spock "Nie mogę uwierzyć, ze mówi pan poważnie o pozostawieniu kogoś. Now whatever it is out there that we..." "Bardziej racjonalne jest poświęcenie jednego niż sześciu, doktorze." "Nie mówię o racjonalności!" "Byłoby mądrze, gdyby pan zaczął." : - Dr. McCoy i Spock "Co pan chce zrobić?" "Zrobić? Chcę kontynuować poszukiwania. Stopa po stopie, cal po calu, przy świecy, jesli będzie to konieczne, do ostatniego możliwego momentu! Będę wdzieczny, jeśli przestanie pan wtykać nos na mój mostek." : - Ferris i Kirk "Skierujcie fazery na godzinę drugą i dziesiątą." "Powiedziałem, ze ich pozabijamy!" "Tak, wiem, ale na szczęście ja tu wydaję rozkazy." : - Spock i Gaetano "Widzi pan, panie Spock, nalegałbym na pogrzeb nawet wtedy, gdyby to pańskie zwłoki tam leżały." "Mr. Boma!" "Mam dość tej maszyny!" "Dość!" : - Boma, McCoy, i Scotty "Dobrze, panie Boma, będzie pan miał pogrzeb... jeśli te stworzenia pozwolą." : - Spock "Mr. Spock, powiedział pan, że zawsze jest jakaś alternatywa." "Naprawdę? Musiałem sie pomylićI may have been mistaken." "Cóż, przynajmniej żyłem dość długo, by to usłyszeć." : - Scotty, Spock, i McCoy "'' Enterprise jest już pewnie w drodze na Makus III. A ja nie wierzę w anioły." : - '''Spock' "Sygnał pomocy? Jest jak flara. Mr. Spock, to było dobre zagranie – być może się opłaci." : - Scott "To może być ostatnia pana akcja, lecz jakże ludzka." "Całkowicie nielogiczna – nie ma żadnej szansy." "To właśnie miałem na myśli." : - McCoy i Spock thumb|Kirk accuses Spock of being stubborn "Po raz pierwszy w swoim życiu musi sie pan przyznać do irracjonalnego, czysto emocjonalnego czynu?" "Nie, sir." "Mr. Spock – jest pan upartym facetem." "Tak, sir." : - Kirk i Spock Zza kulis * Phyllis Douglas ukazała sie znowu jako jedna z "kosmicznych hippisek" w . Rola kancelistki Mears była początkowo napisana dla kancelistki Rand, ale Grace Lee Whitney została już skreślona z obsady. * James Doohan latami narzekał, że William Shatner wypycha innych aktorów z ekranu. John Crawford tak samo się skarżył w wywiadzie dla magazynu Starlog , twierdząc, ze sceny z Shatnerem na mostku były bardzo nieprzyjemne. Inne informacje * W tym odcinku po raz pierwszy występuje ranga "chorąży", gdyż zostaje wspomniany chorąży O'Neill. * Z tego odcinka dowiadujemy się, że na Enterprise jest więcej niż jedna hala transportu. Kirk wyraźnie mówi "transportery", w liczbie mnogiej. We wszystkich innych odcinkach używana jest liczba pojedyncza. * Ferris jest nazywany "Galaktycznym Wysokim Komisarzem" ponieważ nazwa Zjednoczona Federacja Planet jeszcze nie istniała. Dwa lata później, w , mamy określenie "Federacyjny Wysoki Komisarz". Apokryfy * W powieści Dreadnought!, Scotty wysuwa zarzuty przeciw Boma za jego odnoszenie się do Spocka (który nic nie wspomniał w raporcie o zachowaniu Boma) i żąda sądu polowego, po którym Boma zostaje usunięty z GF. Image:Murasaki312.jpg|The original Murasaki 312 Image:Murasaki312, remastered.jpg|...and the remastered Murasaki 312. Image:TaurusII.jpg|The original Taurus II Image:Taurus II remastered.jpg|...and the remastered Taurus II, shrouded with the Murasaki Effect. Image:Galileo and Columbus on hangar deck.jpg|The hangar deck at Galileo launch now shows Columbus Image:GalileoSendsFlare.jpg|The new rendering of the "Spock flare" caused by the fuel dump Image:GalileoSendsFlareWide.jpg|Further action in the scene Image:GalileoBurns.jpg|''Galileo'' now "burns" on re-entry to Taurus II Występują * William Shatner jako Capt. Kirk Również * Leonard Nimoy jako Mr. Spock Udział biorą * Don Marshall jako Boma * DeForest Kelley jako Dr. McCoy * James Doohan jako Scott Współudział * George Takei jako Sulu * Nichelle Nichols jako Uhura * John Crawford jako Komisarz Ferris * Peter Marko jako Gaetano :Oraz * Phyllis Douglas jako Kancelistka Mears * Reese Vaughn jako Latimer * Grant Woods jako Kelowitz * Buck Maffei jako Humanoid * David Ross jako szef transportu Niewymienieni * Majel Barrett jako głos komputera * William Blackburn jako Hadley * Frank da Vinci jako Brent * Eddie Paskey jako Leslie * Ron Veto jako Harrison Kaskaderzy * Gary Coombs * Frank da Vinci de:Notlandung auf Galileo 7 en:The Galileo Seven (episode) es:The Galileo Seven fr:The Galileo Seven (épisode) it:La Galileo (episodio) ja:ゴリラの惑星（エピソード） nl:The Galileo Seven sv:The Galileo Seven Kategoria:Odcinki TOS